O sedmi Smrtijedech
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Velmi explicitní slashová pohádka pro dospělé. Jinými slovy, v podstatě čisté porno. Postavy: HP/SS/LM/DM/JP/SB/PW/AD/GG/RL


**Originál****: **Seven Dancing Death Eaters

**Odkaz: **inkstain.7inkquill.n7et/isf/archive/20/theseven.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **ntamara

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** orgie ;)

**Poznámka:** U citací z originální pohádky (kurzivou) je použito převyprávění Jitky Janečkové.

* * *

_Byl jednou jeden král a ten měl dvanáct dcer, jednu krásnější jak druhou._

Světu kouzel vládl temný pán Grindelwald a ten měl sedm synů – jeden byl víc sexy než druhý.

Dvojčata Luciuse a Draca Grindelwaldovi porodila víla Malfoyka. Oba měli hebké vlasy, tak světlé, že se zdály skoro bílé. Luciusovi splývala dlouhá hedvábná hříva přes ramena až do půlky zad, zatímco Draco nosil krátký, elegantní účes. Oči měli oba modrošedé a i když pohrdavě zkroutili rty a nad každým se povyšovali, stále připomínali anděly.

Percival Weasley, syn lorda Grindelwalda a Elizabeth Weasleyové, měl bledou pleť, posetou pihami, které v mnoha lidech vyvolávaly nutkání vzít tužku a 'spojit tečky'. Jeho kudrnaté vlasy zářily jako oheň a nikdy nevycházel bez stylových brýlí s drátěnou obroučkou. Byl bystré mysli a velice si cenil disciplínu.

Bellatrix Blacková dala lordu Grindelwaldovi syna jménem Sirius. Rebelsky krásný Sirius s dlouhými tmavými vlasy a jasnýma modrýma očima snadno okouzlil každého, s kým promluvil. Měl zlomyslný, často krutý smysl pro humor a nakažlivý smích. Tělo vystavoval v přiléhavých šatech, které víc odhalovaly než skrývaly.

Druhý pár dvojčat byl následkem krátkého poměru s mocnou mudlovskou čarodějkou Lily Potterovou. James a Harry se jeden druhému podobali rozcuchanými černými vlasy, okrouhlými tvářemi a krátkozrakostí – oba nosili stejné kulaté brýle. Oba by se podepsali pod heslo 'dvakrát-řež-s-měřením-se-nezdržuj', ale tady podobnost končí. James měl světle hnědé oči, zatímco Harry zářivě zelené. James se rád předváděl a měl sklony k nevázanosti a násilí, zatímco Harry byl zasmušilý a náchylný ke zkoumání vlastního nitra. Jako nejmladší se často stával terčem vtípků svých bratrů, nicméně když ho vyprovokovali, projevila se vášnivá stránka Harryho povahy a daleko pak předčil i své zkažené dvojče.

Nejstaršího, Severuse Snapea, si temný pán pořídil s antickou upírkou. Ze všech Grindelwaldových synů byl Severus nejnevyzpytatelnější a nejvíce arogantní. Nebyl vzorem klasické krásy, jako mnozí jeho bratři, ale jeho vzhled byl podmanivý a neobyčejný. Měl aristokratický nos, lesklé černé vlasy po ramena, které mu stínily obličej, sinalou pleť a dlouhé štíhlé prsty. Jeho sametový hlas rozechvěl každého, kdo poslouchal. Otec ho měl ze všech nejraději.

Těchto sedm synů žilo na hradě zvaném Bradavice. Spali všichni ve velké společné ložnici, kde stály postele jedna vedle druhé. Kdykoliv se temný pán ukládal k spánku, zamknul za nimi dveře na závoru a očaroval je mocnou magií, protože byl žárlivý a nechtěl se o své syny dělit s žádným kouzelníkem ani čarodějkou.

_Ale málo platné! Když ráno dveře zase otevřel, uviděl to, co každý den, hromadu protancovaných střevíčků; a nikdo nevěděl, jak se to mohlo stát._

Ale ať dělal lord Grindelwald co chtěl, když ráno zase otevřel dveře, všichni jeho synové vypadali jako po orgiích – rty nateklé a rudé od líbání, šaty a vlasy v nepořádku, na krcích červené skvrny – a přitom jejich lůžka stála jako by se v nich ani nespalo, čistá a nezmačkaná. V pokoji se povalovalo sedm masek, a i když je temný pán pokaždé rozbil, následujícího rána se vždy objevily znova.

Jelikož všech sedm ovládlo umění nitrobrany, nemohl si otec přečíst v jejich hlavách jak a kam synové mizí. Veritaserum na ně nepůsobilo; Severus, který vynikal v lektvarech, už dávno vynalezl pro sebe i bratry protilék. Ani s cruciatem lord Grindelwald nepořídil. Mladíci se zatvrdili proti bolesti a on nesnesl dívat se na jejich utrpení příliš dlouho.

Jednoho dne nechal temný pán vyhlásit, že ten, komu se podaří vyslídit kde jeho synové po nocích souloží, může si pak vybrat jednoho z nich za muže a bude jmenován Grindelwaldovým nástupcem a dědicem. Ale kdyby po tři dny a tři noci nedokázal záhadu vyřešit, temný pán ho dá svým synům, aby si s ním dělali co je jim milé. A jeho synům bylo vždycky milé mučit a zabíjet troufalé a vlezlé.

Zanedlouho se opravdu přihlásil jeden čaroděj, který chtěl zkusit štěstí. Zavedli ho do malého předpokoje, sousedícího s ložnicí. Dveře mezi oběma místnostmi byly očarované, aby se nedaly zavřít, takže mohl dobře hlídat. Přinesl si s sebou mnoho ochranných kouzel a zaříkadel, aby ho synové temného pána nemohli ošálit. Avšak jakmile se hlavní dveře zaklaply, kouzelníkovi brzy začala těžknout víčka, jako by je měl z olova.

Když zase otevřel oči, bylo už ráno a on zjistil, že těch sedm zase šoustalo, a to důkladně. Druhého a třetího večera se mu nevedlo lépe. Nedokázal říct temnému pánovi kam jeho synové odešli ani co tam dělali, a ten ho za trest dal svým dětem. Čaroděj zemřel pomalou a velmi bolestivou smrtí, ale ani to neodradilo další odvážlivce, kteří se hlásili, že syny uhlídají. Všechny postihl stejný osud.

_Až se jednoho dne stalo, že si cestou ke královskému městu vykračoval chudý voják, který už se nehodil ke službě, protože byl zraněný, a tak se vydal domů._

Jednoho dne se vrátil do Anglie Albus Brumbál a doslechl se o rozhodnutí temného pána. Albus byl jedním z posledních dobrých čarodějů na světě. Byl starý a mocný, ale čas k němu nebyl laskavý. Po mnoho let se snažil svrhnout temného pána a když nakonec selhal, byl vyhoštěn. To se stalo před dávnými časy, dávno před narozením sedmi synů. Albusovy kdysi kaštanové vlasy zbělely, nosil teď dlouhou bradku a brýle a byl si jistý, že ho nikdo nepozná.

Cestou k Bradavickému hradu Albus potkal vychrtlého muže, jehož kůže byla zbrázděná jizvami. Měl předčasně prošedivělé hnědé vlasy, otrhané a záplatované šaty. Když se ho Albus zeptal na jméno, neznámý se představil jako Remus Lupin. Řekl Albusovi, že je vlkodlak a proto se mu lidé vyhýbají a kamením ho vyhání ze svých vesnic. Temný pán mu kdysi nabídl místo popravčího, ale on takovou hrůznou práci odmítl. Grindelwald se urazil a zakázal všem svým poddaným aby ho zaměstnali. Albus se nad vlkodlakem slitoval a rozdělil se s ním o své zásoby.

Když pojedli, Lupin se ho zeptal, kam jde. Albus odpověděl, že míří do Bradavic, zkusit zda dokáže v noci uhlídat sedm bratrů.

„V tom případě," usmál se Lupin, „Nesmíš pít máslový ležák, který ti večer přinesou a musíš dělat, že tvrdě spíš." Potom vytáhl ze svého rance kus látky a řekl: „Vem si ten plášť. Když si ho oblékneš, budeš neviditelný a můžeš se nepozorovaně vydat za syny temného pána."

Albus vlkodlakovi pěkně poděkoval za radu i za dar a vydal se rovnou na hrad. Jak předpokládal, nepoznali ho a lord Grindelwald jej přijal stejně dobře jako ty druhé.

Večer, když zamkli a zabezpečili komnaty, přišel za ním Severus. V ruce držel pohár máslového piva a že ho má vypít. Albus ho přijal a předstíral, že pije. Dokázal oklamat dokonce i Severuse, protože dlouhým pobytem v mudlovském exilu se naučil dokonalému umění iluze. Nepozorovaně pivo vylil, pak si lehnul a za malou chvilku začal hlasitě chrápat.

„Další se kterým si za tři dny pohrajeme. Také si mohl ušetřit spoustu bolesti a život," odfrkl si pohrdavě Severus a jeho šest bratrů se krutě zasmálo.

_Jen ta nejmladší byla nesvá a řekla: „Nevím, vy se těšíte, ale mě je dnes tak divně úzko u srdce, určitě se stane nějaké neštěstí."_

Zatímco se Albust tvářil, že tvrdě spí, sedm kouzelníků se začalo připravovat na noc. Otevřeli skříně, truhlice a komody, vytáhli černé kožené kalhoty, které jim padly jako rukavička a lichotivě zdůrazňovaly zadky i jiné přednosti. Všichni si obuli vysoké boty z dračí kůže těsně pod kolena a natáhli si drahé hábity, jen volně sešněrované, aby byl vidět nahý hrudník. Lucius a Draco byli v zeleném a stříbře, Percy měl temně modré šaty se zlatou výšivkou, Sirius s Jamesem rudé tuniky se zlatými lemy a Harry si oblékl hábit v několika odstínech zelené. Jen Severus byl celý v černém a jeho olivová pleť vypadala dokonce bledší než obvykle. Než odešli, přehodili přes sebe ještě efektní černé pláště s kapucí, které se vlnily s každým jejich pohybem.

Žertovali a všichni se těšili na svůj noční výlet, kromě nejmladšího.

"Něco není v pořádku," stěžoval si Harry. "Bolí mě jizva a mám jakési špatné tušení."

Jizva ve tvaru blesku na Harryho čele byla výsledkem jednoho z 'žertíků' jeho dvojčete. Otec z ní nebyl nadšený, velmi mírně řečeno, a na celý měsíc dal Jamese na převychování Percymu. Navzdory tomuto přísnému trestu Harry Jamesovi nikdy neodpustil a měl ve zvyku jizvu vytahovat při každé hádce.

Nicméně Severus se jen ušklíbl a vysmál se Harryho obavám.

"Přestaň se chovat jak malý, Harry. Pořád dokola jenom jizva. To jsi tak zabělý, že chceš abychom raději zůstali doma a dnes našeho pána nenavštívili?"

Harry se zamračil, ale mlčel.

Když byli všichni ustrojení a připravení, Severus poklepal hůlkou na sochu hrbaté čarodějnice, která stála u zdi. Socha se se skřípěním kamene o kámen pootočila a objevily se schody, vedoucí do hlubin hradu. Sedm synů temného pána po nich sestupovalo dolů. Albus, který všechno viděl, přes sebe hodil neviditelný plášť a spěchal za nimi. Musel jít rychle a držet se blízko, aby se mu neztratili.

Schodiště bylo dlouhé, točité a málem nekonečné. Ústilo do velké podzemní jeskyně. Daleko před sebou Albus rozeznal jezero. Vedla k němu alej uschlých stromů, osvětlených tisíci pohádkových světel a ověšených maskami, bílými jako by byly kostěné. Každý bratr si jednu masku utrhl – Albus to udělal také, chtěl ji přinést jako důkaz – a zamířili k jezeru. U břehu na ně čekal obrovský vodní had, který sklonil hlavu a nechal sedm synů lorda Grindelwalda vylézt na svůj hřbet.

Albus se k nim rychle přidal. Nejmladší Harry, který seděl před ním, ucítil na krku jeho dech a otočil se, ale díky plášti nikoho neviděl. Když se Harry svěřil Severusovi, bratr se mu vysmál zrovna jako předtím, takže Harry zase zmlkl a nic už neříkal.

_Na druhé straně jezera stál nádherný zámek, ze kterého se linula veselá hudba na tympány a trumpety a do kterého vstoupili, aby tam každý princ tancoval se svou milou. Neviditelný voják tancoval s nimi a každé dívce, která držela v ruce pohár s vínem, to víno vypil, až z toho tu nejmladší zase posednul strach, ale ta nejstarší ji vždy umlčela._

Had přeplul na nevelký ostrov v jezeře, kde Grindelwaldovy syny očekával mladý lord Voldemort. Uprostřed jeho ostrůvku byl prostý, ale vybraný chrám v podobě pěticípé hvězdy z černého mramoru. Kamenné pilíře se tyčily vysoko do vzduchu, vrcholky ztracené někde v temnotě; místo podlahy svěží, hustá zelená tráva. V centru svatyně stál hrubý kamenný oltář.

Od brány chrámu kouzelníky vyhlížel Lord Voldemort. Měl tmavé vlnité vlasy, planoucí rudé oči a celkově byl nesmírně krásný a svůdný. Obklopovala ho aura mocné magie. Když se sedm bratrů přiblížilo, usmál se na ně.

Všech sedm se mu uklonilo a políbilo lem jeho róby. Voldemort jednoho po druhém zvedl na nohy, vášnivě je líbal a nedočkavě hladil jejich pevná štíhlá těla. Milenci, které už důkladně pozdravil, odstoupili, začali se svlékat a věnovat se jeden druhému.

Albus byl docela spokojený sám se sebou, že se mu podařilo nepozorovaně následovat bratry až sem, ale teď zjistil, že při pohledu na všechna ta krásná mladá těla mu začínají být nepohodlné kalhoty.

Percival si odvedl stranou mladší z Malfoyových dvojčat a přiměl je kleknout na kolena. Draco měl široce roztažené ruce, plášť a hábit přehrnutý přes horní polovinu těla, takže mu nebylo vidět do tváře, zato se odhalila jeho bílá záda skoro až po ramena.

Albus si dokázal představit, že mladému muži musí být pod tězkou látkou docela horko a určitě nic nevidí. Olíznul si rty a uchváceně sledoval jak Percival přitiskl své tělo k bratrovu a mnul nápadnou bouli na kožených kalhotách o Dracovy půlky. Pihovaté ruce Draca objaly a začaly mu obratně rozepínat kalhoty. Pomalu je stáhly a ukázala se dokonalá, mléčně bílá kůže. Když se Albus trochu naklonil, zahlédl i tmavě rudý žalud rychle tvrdnoucího penisu – v téhle pozici se už jeho špička opírala o Dracův pupík. Draco musel nechat nohy u sebe, protože Percival mu stáhl kalhoty jen do půlky stehen, čímž mu zabránil v pohybu. Albus se divil jak dokáže udržet rovnováhu.

Pak Percival vytáhl z tajné kapsy hábitu hůlku a přeměnil ji v čtyři stopy dlouhou tenkou rákosku. Uchopil ji oběma rukama, aby vyzkoušel pružnost a spokojeně si olíznul rty. Albus zatajil dech a opatrně se připlížil blíž, jednu ruku zastrčenou v kalhotách, sevřenou kolem pulzujícího penisu.

První švihnutí nechalo na Dracových půlkách červenou linku, k níž se rychle přidávaly další. Draco ani nemukal a Percival s širokým úsměvem přejel nehtem přes tři rudé linie a spojil je. To už Albus viděl, že se Dracovi chvějí stehna. Ačkoliv možná měl jen bujnou představivost.

Další dvě rány šly úhlopříčně, protínaly se uprostřed Dracovy zbité zadnice. Pak následovalo pět vodorovných švihnutí. Percival byl ve tváři skoro tak rudý jako Dracův rozpálený zadek a na okamžik přestal, aby si upravil brýle, které mu sklouzly po zpoceném nose. Albus přestal počítat, když došli k dvacáté ráně a musel pevně stisknout svou erekci, aby se na místě neudělal. Dracův tvrdý penis se tlačil k plochému břichu a ze špičky stékala na shrnutý hábit čirá tekutina.

Percival byl zřejmě konečně spokojený, nebo možná už nemohl snést své vzrušení. Poklepal Dracovi rákoskou na kolena a Draco se zapřel na všechny čtyři. Percy upustil bicí nástroj a klekl si za něj.

Rozklepanýma rukama si rozvázal kalhoty a Albus na okamžik zahlédl velmi působivou erekci, zvednutou z ohnivě rezavého ochlupení. Předkožka už byla úplně shrnutá a byl vidět pupruprový žalud, ozdobený malým stříbrným kroužkem. Percival nadzvedl Dracův hábit a na okamžik odhalil Dracův obličej – zrudlý a mokrý od slz, ale o nic méně krásný – než vsunul svůj penis do Dracových ochotně otevřených úst. Pak se látka snesla zpátky a zakryla výhled.

Albus polknul a okouzleně pozoroval Percivala, který mírně zaklonil hlavu, pootevřel ústa a tiše oddechoval, ruce zastrčil pod hábit, aby vedl Dracova ústa. Albus si troufnul ještě o něco blíž, věřil, že oba bratři jsou dost zaměstnaní, aby si ho nevšimli. Jednu ruku přiblížil k Dracovu zadku. Cítil jak z ran sálá horko, kousl se do rtu a zmáčknul penis.

Ve snaze ovládnout své vzrušení se Albus rozhlédl kolem. Zjistil, že se zatím rozvinuly úplné bakchanálie. Jeho pozornost upoutalo druhé Malfoyovo dvojče, klečící před lordem Voldemortem. Stejně jako Draco i Lucius měl hlavu schovanou pod hábitem – tentokrát hábitem svého pána – a obšťastňoval mladého černokněžníka felací. James a Sirius skončili spolu; Sirius přimáčkl Jamese k jednomu ze sloupů, zuřivě se o sebe třeli a divoce se líbali a olizovali. Ale nejvíc Albuse zaujal nejmladší a nejstarší Grindelwaldův syn. Rychle Dracovi stiskl zadek a tiše se přesunul k Harrymu a Severusovi.

Stranou od oltáře stálo na mírné vyvýšenině kamenné křeslo, podobné trůnu. Jeho nohy a opěrky zdobily vyřezávané postavy mužů, žen a různých magických bytostí, propletených v objetích a rozličných obscénních polohách. Severus svlékl Harryho do naha – jeho šaty ležely poházené kolem – a pak mu nařídil znovu obout vysoké boty. Umístil Harryho tak, že klečel na sedáku křesla, hrudníkem se tiskl k opěradlu a přidržoval se ho rukama. Zadek vystrkoval do prostoru v ideální výšce, aby Severus – který byl z bratrů nejvyšší – mohl pohodlně roztáhnout Harryho půlky a olízat místo mezi nimi od šourku až po záda a zase zpátky.

Severuse už zřejmě přestalo bavit poslouchat Harryho podezíravé řeči a rozhodl se přimět ho zpívat na jinou notu. Podle barvitých nadávek a zadýchaného blábolení a sténání, které teď Harry vydával, Severus své předsevzetí splnil.

Albus se opatrně přibližoval až stál těsně vedle nich a mohl si prohlédnout Harryho napjatý penis, rudý vzrušením. Zároveň zjistil, že Harry je k trůnu připoutaný za zápěstí. Mladý kouzelník byl rozpolcený snahou vrhnout se dozadu vstříc Severusovu jazyku a naopak dopředu, kde by si mohl masírovat trpící penis o opěradlo. Severus nedovolil Harrymu úlevu, zatínal prsty do bratrova masa a jeho nehty zanechávaly srpkovité otisky.

Harry měl široce roztažený zadek a Albus občas zahlédl svírající se, oslintaný otvor – to když se Severus na chvilku rozhodl líbat jinou část Harryho těla. Pak přitiskl nos mezi Harryho půlky a zasunoval jazyk dovnitř, s mlaskavými zvuky, které Albuse málem poslaly na vrchol. Musel si pravou rukou podržet koule a s hlasitým funěním, kterého si ale určitě nikdo nevšiml, párek obcházel a okukoval ze všech možných i nemožných úhlů.

Albus si nikdy nemyslel, že je možné udělat se jen z takové nepřímé stimulace, ale opak byl pravdou – vzápětí Harry vykřikl a na křesle se rozprskla perleťová tekutina. Albus sledoval Harryho obličej a pohled na jeho rozkoš byl víc, než dokázal snést. Rychle se začal honit a když vyvrcholil, nedokázal potlačit zasténání.

Ještě omámený orgasmem, Harry upřel divoké oči jeho směrem. "Se – Severusi – Slyšel jsi? Někdo tam..."

Severus, který se právě zaměstnával svlékáním, protočil oči a plácnul Harryho po zadku, nechal na něm otisk dlaně.

"Co s tebou dneska je, Harry?" ušklíbl se a skoro zároveň zamumlal lubrikační kouzlo, které obalilo jeho velký ztopořený penis lesklým olejem.

Než Harry stačil odpovědět, Severus zaujal pozici a jedním pohybem do něj celý vniknul. Mladší kouzelník vykřikl, těžko říct zda bolestí, překvapením nebo rozkoší a Albus usoudil, že bude rozumnější podívat se zas někam jinam. Nechtěl riskovat odhalení a Harry začínal být nějak moc bystrý.

Potkal Jamese a Siriuse, mířící přes chrám k Harrymu a Severusovi, ale mnohem víc ho zaujala Malfoyova dvojčata. Percival se nejspíš Draca už nabažil, stejně tak lord Voldemort Luciuse, a dvojčata se spolu usadila v tichém kroutě svatyně. Leželi nazí v trávě, hlavu v rozkroku toho druhého, a oddávali se staré dobré _soixante-neuf_.

Bílá pleť a skoro bílé vlasy vynikaly na smaragdové zeleni, ale bylo těžko poznat kde jeden z bratrů začíná a druhý končí. Dokonale do sebe zapadali jako nějaká složitá skládanka, jako yin a yin. Albus se k nim nenápadně posadil a díval se. Teď když se jeho vzrušení snížilo na zvládnutelnou míru, dokázal teprve ocenit jejich krásu a všímal si nejmenších detailů. Jak Draco tiskne svůj špičatý nos na Luciusův šourek, porostlý, stejně jako jeho vlastní, světlými chloupky; jak Lucius něžně hladí šrámy na Dracově pozadí; kapičky potu stékající z Dracova čela; zachvění Luciusovy hrudi když ho Draco vtáhl hluboko do krku.

Albus by se na ně dokázal dívat věčně a navzdory pokročilému věku zase ucítil neklid ve slabinách. Nicméně než se mohlo něco rozvinout, Lucius a Draco začali být jako posedlí – pomalé, mírné pohyby se změnily v zuřivé přírazy – a vzápětí vyvrcholili jeden druhému do úst. Nejdřív Draco, za okamžik Lucius. Albus opustil ukojená dvojčata a zamířil za novými atrakcemi.

Percival a Severus teď bavili svého pána; tentokát to byl Severus, kdo mu prováděl orální sex, zatímco jeho rusovlasý bratr do něj zezadu přirážel, nakláněl se a líbal pána zla na ústa. Albus zahlédl na Severusových genitáliích nějaké černé kožené zařízení, ale když se šel podívat blíž, zaujali ho Sirius, James a Harry a Albus změnil směr.

James někde ztratil své brýle, Harry je sice ještě měl na nose, ale tak zamlžené, že jeho zelené oči nebyly ani vidět.

Sirius ležel na zádech, Harry na něm. Líbali se, Sirius bloudil rukama nejdřív po Harryho zádech, ale pak je položil na zadek a roztáhl mu hýždě. Sirius měl rozkročené nohy, Harry ještě mnohem víc, jeho kožené boty se dotýkaly vnější strany Siriusových lýtek. Albus začal zase hladit svůj penis a s rostoucím vzrušením pozoroval scénu před sebou.

Znovu si mohl dosyta prohlédnout Harryho těsný otvor, tentokrát roztažený Siriusovou erekcí. Ti dva se skoro nehýbali, ale i nepatrná změna polohy z Harryho vyloudila zasténání. James si kleknul mezi Harryho a Siriusovy nohy, Harry byl příliš mimo než aby si všimnul, že se k Siriusovým rukám připojily ještě jedny. Albus viděl, jak si Sirius a James vyměnili spiklenecké mrknutí, pak se vrátil pohledem zpátky k Harryho tváři.

Harry zděšeně otevřel oči a zdálo se, že na okamžik zapomněl i dýchat. Když se Albus rychle podíval dolů co se děje, cítil jak mu vyschlo v ústech. James vsunul nejdřív jeden, potom druhý prst do Harryho zadku. Albus si byl jistý, že kdyby ten večer už jednou nevyvrcholil, udělal by se teď. Harry naříkal a vrtěl hlavou, ale Sirius ho pevně držel za boky a James s úsměvem protlačil kolem jeho penisu do svého dvojčete třetí prst.

"Jenom drž, Harry, ty jsi taková děvka, vsadím se, že do tebe strčím všecky prsty. Líbí se ti to, ne snad?" Naklonil se a volnou ruku protáhl mezi dvěma těly k Harryho penisu. "Stojí ti, bratříčku, takže nikoho neoblafneš."

"Neprovokuj, Jamesi, a vraž ho tam!" okřikl ho Sirius, maličko přirazil a Harry zalapal po dechu.

James se na Siriuse zašklebil, vytáhl prsty a krátkými, silnými přírazy se snažil proniknout do Harryho. Po tváři a prsou mu stékal pot, svaly na hrudi a na břiše se mu vlnily. Albus trojici obešel, aby si je mohl lépe prohlédnout. Sirius přesunul ruce z Harryho stehen na Jamesův zadek, přitahoval ho blíž. Hypnotizovaný kýváním Jamesových koulí, zakrývajících skoro úplně výhled na dva penisy, přitisklé k sobě a mizející v Harryho roztaženém otvoru, Albus pozoroval jak James a Sirius společně šukají nejmladšího bratra.

Harry se opíral o ruce, spodní část těla uvězněnou mezi Jamesem a Siriusem. Kdykoliv se James povytáhl a _tvrdě _přirazil, postrčil Harryho dopředu a vyrazil z něj zlomené zasténání. Harry zatínal zuby a z koutků očí se mu řinuly slzy. Albus toužil sklonit se a olízat jeho slané tváře, ale ubránil se pokušení. I v mukách a rozkoši, šoustaný dvěma bratry zároveň, by si Harry něčeho takového mohl všimnout.

Sirius zaklonil hlavu, zavřel oči, vychutnával si slast a váhu na svém těle. James byl na všech čtyřech, přirážel jak nejvíc dokázal a zároveň dával pozor, aby on ani Sirius z Harryho nevyklouzli. Kousal Harryho do ramene a trhaným hlasem přidával ke každému pohybu boků oplzlost. Říkal svému dvojčeti čubko a kurvo a nadržená děvko, a že zasluhuje aby ho tak šoustali, že si o to říkal, aby ho píchali a udělali se do něho. Jeden zvlášť strašný příraz všechny tři posunul skoro o stopu dál a srazil Harrymu brýle. Aniž by si toho kdokoliv všiml, Albus brýle chňapl, schoval je pod neviditelný plášť a jemně přejížděl drátěnými obroučkami po své erekci.

James s křikem vyvrcholil a všichni tři na okamžik ztuhli. Pak se James surově vytáhl a odkulil se stranou. Než Albus stačil důkladněji prověřit stav Harryho zadku, Sirius – který byl pořád napůl zastrčený v něm – Harryho převrátil pod sebe začal přirážel. Popadl Harryho kolena, zvedl je a přitiskl k hrudníku, švihal boky tam a zpátky a ozývalo se plácání těla o tělo. Harry zabořil prsty do trávy, ruce křečovitě sevřené.

Albus prudce oddechoval, honil se a přitom viděl jak James po čtyřech přilezl k Harrymu a začal dvojčeti slízávat slzy. Harry se zazmítal a vyvrcholil, jeho výkřik zachytila Jamesova ústa a o několik přírazů později se udělal i Sirius, vtěsnaný tak hluboko do Harryho, jak jen bylo možné.

Místo, aby se zhroutil na Harryho jak Albus očekával, Sirius se rychle vytáhl, podobně jako předtím James. Podepřel se rukama a s nohama pořád roztaženýma se pomalu vydýchával. Albus si na jeho ochabujícím penisu všiml bílých kapek, pak se obrátil zase na Harryho, který pořád lapal po dechu a zastřené oči upíral ke stropu chrámu. Jako by James uměl číst Albusovy myšlenky, natáhl se pro hábit, povalující se na dosah, a smotal ho do provizorního polštáře. Pak vzal Harryho za paži a bez ohledu na hlasité protesty dvojče převrátil na břicho a pod boky mu zastrčil polštář, čímž mu mírně nadzvedl zadek.

Harrymu z otvoru pomalu vytékalo sperma, přes stehna a šourek až na trávník. James se nestydatě zašklebil, roztáhl Harrymu půlky a vklouzl jazykem do roztaženého otvoru, vylizoval svoje a Siriusovo smíchané semeno. Harry zasténal, ale nedokázal uniknout; Sirius se zasmál, odstrčil Jamese trochu stranou a společně Harryho lízali a dráždili rukama, cucali si navzájem prsty, vesele nejmladšího bratra trápili a jejich slabiny zase pomalu začínaly ožívat.

Albus si povzdechl a uvolnil sevření svého penisu. Opatrně složil brýle a položil je k Harryho rozklepané pravici. Mladý muž vypadal jako v bezvědomí, takže po rychlém kontrolním pohledu na Jamese a Siriuse se Albus odvážil lehce políbit jizvu na jeho čele. Harry se zamračil, marně se snažil otevřít oči, ale pak zasténal a tvář se mu zkřivila, když James a Sirius našli jeho prostatu a navíc mu začali systematicky okusovat zadek.

Když se Albus zvedl a chystal se k odchodu, všiml si na Siriusových zádech tetování, které předtím zůstávalo skryté. Bylo to kouzelnické tetování a stejně jako kouzelné fotografie se hýbalo. Magická jehla vykreslila do Siriusovy kůže obrázek velikého, huňatého černého psa, výrazně podobného smrtonošovi. Albus se díval, jak pes strhnul k zemi nahého chlapce s rozcuchanými vlasy – měl na obličeji brýle a připomínal Jamese nebo Harryho; z této vzdálenosti Albus nemohl rozeznat barvu očí – a vzápětí na chlapce vyskočil a vsunul svůj zahrocený penis do jeho zadku. Tetování bylo mistrovsky provedené do nejmenšího detailu, obrázek málem jako živý. Albusův napůl ztopořený penis sebou škubnul a on ho ještě jednou krátce stiskl, než se přesunul dál.

Zdálo se, že noční návštěva se chýlí ke konci. Bratři se postupně shromáždili kolem oltáře, na kterém ležel tváří dolů nahý Percival. Oltář byl přesně tak velký, že na hrubém kameni spočívalo celé Percyho tělo, zatímco nohy visely dolů. Pouta kolem kotníků a zápěstí ho držela na místě, palce se vznášely těsně na zemí.

Jeho ztopořený penis se tisknul k oltáři, nádherně vystavený všem pohledům, stejně jako jeho varlata a lesklý otvor. Albusovi neušlo, že stříbrný kroužek v Percivalově žaludu není jediným šperkem, zdobícím genitálie rusovlasého čaroděje. Velký zlatý kruh byl připevněný kolem kořene jeho penisu a šourku, kterým navíc procházel další zlatý piercing.

Albus se postavil stranou, opřel se o jeden z mramorových sloupů a začal se znovu hladit, v rytmu s přírazy kteréhokoliv bratra, který zrovna šukal Percivalova ústa nebo zadek. Zatímco čekali než přijdou na řadu, líbali se a připravovali se navzájem, pod pozorným a spokojeným dohledem mladého černokněžníka Voldemorta.

Lord Voldemort sám se usadil na svém trůně – poté, co přiměl Harryho aby ho dočista olízal – s Harrym na klíně. Vpředu otevřený hábit a rozepnuté kožené kalhoty odhalovaly bledé svalnaté tělo a nádherně silný penis. Harry, který se zjevně ještě nevzpamatoval z Jamesova a Siriusova zacházení, seděl Voldemortovi obkročmo na levém stehně a zády se opíral o jeho prsa. Pořád měl na sobě jenom vysoké dračí boty, ačkoliv jeho nahá kůže – podobně jako v případě ostatních bratrů – nesla na mnoha místech zelené skvrny od trávy. Harry už si vyčistil brýle a jeho zelené oči vypadaly za sklem velké a zářivé. Obracel zbožňující tvář k Lordu Voldemortovi a mladý pán zla tu a tam spustil z očí divadlo, které se mu nabízelo na oltáři, sklonil se k nejmladšímu Grindelwaldovu synovi, stiskl ho v náruči a vášnivě Harryho líbal. Po celou dobu vedl Harryho pravou ruku v pravidelném, klidném tempu po svém penisu a levačkou laskal Harryho přirození.

Severus, který měl právo šukat Percivala jako první, teď stál vedle trůnu a něco Lordu Voldemortovi šeptal. Jak se postupně s Percivalem vypořádávali, přidávali se k nim i ostatní bratři. Poslední šel Sirius – na poslední chvilku se vytáhl a postříkal Percivalovi zadek a záda. Harry a pán zla vzápětí vyvrcholili, Albus na okamžik zavřel oči – za víčky se mu v barvách a detailech přehrálo všechno, co za posledních pár hodin viděl – a vyždímal ze sebe druhý orgasmus za noc.

Zatímco se Albus vzpamatovával, sedm bratrů začalo sbírat své šaty a chystat se k odjezdu. Sirius odpoutal Percivala a pomohl mu slézt z oltáře. Lucius odvedl Harryho od Lorda Voldemorta a pomáhal nejmladšímu s oblékáním. Draco rozrušeně debatoval s pánem zla, který ho shovívavě poslouchal a upravoval si přitom hábit. Pak se zlomyslným úšklebkem štípnul mladší Malfoyovo dvojče do pořád ještě citlivého zadku a obrátil pozornost k Jamesovi. Zdálo se, že Severus zase převzal velení a poháněl ostatní, aby si pospíšili – do rána nezbývalo moc času a ráno se probudí ten 'otravný starý blázen' ze svého kouzelného spánku a 'táta' odemkne jejich ložnici.

Lord Voldemort je doprovodil ke břehu, kde už čekal had. Každého na rozloučenou políbil a všichni slíbili, že se následující noci vrátí. Tentokrát se Albus vyšvihl na hadí hřbet vepředu, hned za Severusem, který seděl první. Nejstarší Grindelwaldův syn se občas ohlédl, aby zkontroloval bratry, ale Abusova přítomnost mu stále unikala.

Jakmile přistáli na druhé straně jezera, prošli mrtvým lesem a přiblížili se ke schodišti, Albus si pospíšil, aby všechny ostatní předběhl. Když bratři vstoupili do ložnice, ležel už v posteli a hlasitě chrápal. Bratři se rozesmáli a posmívali se mu: "S tímhle starcem se vůbec nemáme čeho bát." Sňali si své bílé kostěné masky a hodili je na zem.

_Druhého dne voják mlčel, protože chtěl tu podivuhodnou věc vidět ještě jednou, a šel druhou i tu třetí noc s nimi._

Když se jej následujícího rána Lord Grindelwald vyptával, Albus zapřel, že by věděl kam těch sedm odešlo nebo kdo je ojel. Místo toho večer podruhé následoval Luciuse, Draca, Percivala, Siriuse, Jamese, Harryho a Severuse na ostrov, a totéž udělal i třetí noci.

Viděl, jak Severus stisknul rukama Jamesovo hrdlo a škrtil ho, zatímco bezohledně nasedal na Jamesovu erekci. Rty si rozkousal do krve, aby nekřičel, když vyvrcholil při pohledu na Luciuse, klečícího na všech čtyřech, šukaného Siriusovou pěstí. Zuřivě se honil, když sledoval, jak Percival zbičoval Harryho a Draca, pak šoustal Harryho zatímco Harry šoustal Draca, schválně tak, aby jeho tělo co nejvíc naráželo do rudých šrámů na Harryho pozadí a Harry dělal totéž Dracovi. Díval se, jak Lucius a Draco složili Severuse na zem a společně ho kouřili, dvě blonďaté hlavy přitisknuté k sobě, líbali se s otevřenými ústy kolem Severusova penisu. Začal být odvážnější a občas si dovolil pár polibků a doteků, když viděl, že těch sedm je příliš pohlcených vášní a bylo jasné, že si ho spletou s Voldemortem.

Albus se po tři noci díval, jak lord Voldemort postupně všechny ošukal a díval se, jak každý ze sedmi bratrů svého pána vykouřil. Na konci každé noci byl jeden z nich připoutaný na oltář, poprvé Percy, pak Sirius a pak James. Když se sedm Grindelwaldových synů potřetí a naposled oblékalo a připravovalo k odjezdu, Albus se proplížil k oltáři a přivlastnil si jedno z pout.

Třetího rána Albus odnesl pouta a tři kostěné masky, které si utrhl ve větvích mrtvých stromů pokaždé, kdy pronásledoval Luciuse, Draca, Percivala, Siriuse, Jamese, Harryho a Severuse, lordu Grindelwaldovi. Sedm bratrů číhalo a poslouchalo za dveřmi.

"Prozraď mi, kam moji synové chodí každou noc šoustat? Kdo si dovolil dotknout se mých chlapců?" zeptal se lord Grindelwald.

"Schází se s vaším sokem, mladým černým mágem, který si říká Voldemort. Na podzemním ostrově," odpověděl Albus a přesně popsal, jak se tam těch sedm dostalo a co tam viděl.

Lord Grindelwald u vytržení poslouchal a chvílemi se mu zamlžoval pohled. Když Albus domluvil a ukázal mu tři masky a pouta, temný pán zlověstně přimhouřil oči, povolal svých sedm synů a zeptal se jich, zda Albus mluví pravdu.

Severus viděl, že všechno je prozrazeno a pochopil, že lež by jim nepomohla. Ohrnul rty a ušklíbl se na Harryho a Albuse. Pak prkenně přikývl.

_Potom se král zeptal, kterou z nich chce voják za ženu, a on odvětil: „Pane, králi, já už nejsem nejmladší, tak mi dejte tu nejstarší."_

Grindelwald se s povzdechem usadil zpátky na trůn, očividně zarmoucený vývojem událostí. Pevně svíral hůlku a bylo zjevné, že s troufalým mladým lordem Voldemortem zamýšlí strašlivé věci. Avšak nejprve se obrátil k Albusovi a svým sedmi synům.

"Splnil jsi podmínky naší dohody a já jsem dal slovo kouzelníka, že si smíš za odměnu vybrat jednoho z mých synů. Kterého chceš?"

Lucius, Draco, Percival, Sirius, James, Harry a Severus se přitiskli k sobě a nervózně Albuse pozorovali, v očekávání rozsudku, který jednoho z nich oddělí od ostatních.

Albus se zadíval na sedm mládenců a zvažoval své možnosti. Malfoyova dvojčata, Lucius a Draco, s šedomodrýma očima a světlými vlasy, tak andělští a krásní, se pevně drželi za ruce. Ohnivý Percival toporně stál, hlavu pozdviženou a záda napřímená; ruce svíral v pěsti a vyhýbal se Albusovu pohledu. Sirius se tvářil vyděšeně a zároveň vzdorně, občas mrknul na Jamese, jako by u něj hledal podporu a nervózně si pohrával s rukávy. James měl pevně zavřené oči a Albus viděl, že tiše pohybuje rty, jako by se modlil, aby si Albus vybral jiného.

Harry a Severus Albusovi pohled opláceli, ale pouze Harryho tvář jasně prozrazovala emoce: Samolibé vědomí, že měl pravdu, zvědavost jak asi Albus odhalil jejich tajemství, obavy, že právě on by se mohl rozloučit s bratry a smutek, když si uvědomil, že už neuvidí lorda Voldemorta. Severus, na druhou stranu, Albuse propaloval vražedným pohledem, rty zkroucené v nenávistném úšklebku.

Albus je ještě jednou přejel pohledem, pak se s úsměvem obrátil na temného pána.

"Sám už nejsem žádný mladík, dejte mi tedy toho nejstaršího."

Za sebou uslyšel šest zděšených a zároveň ulehčených oddechnutí a jedno zajíknutí – od sedmého, nejstaršího syna. V duchu se široce usmál.

_A co ti zakletí princové? Ti museli čekat na dalších dvanáct princezen a pokud se jich nedočkali, tak jsou tam zakletí dodnes._

Temný pán se ještě té noci vydal do podzemní jeskyně, aby osobně potrestal přestupek svého opovážlivého konkurenta. Luciuse, Draca, Percivala, Siriuse, Jamese a Harryho zamknul v komnatě na opačné straně Bradavického hradu, ale nejprve se ujistil, že tato místnost nemá žádné tajné východy. Albusovi a Severusovi přidělil apartmá v jedné z věží.

Zatímco se Grindelwald připravoval na večer, Albus si odvedl Severuse do ložnice, kde mu následně předvedl, že i starý a bílý mág může umět souložit, a co mu přebývá na letech bohatě vyváží zkušeností a schopnostmi. Netřeba ani zmiňovat, že poslední tři noci dával dobrý pozor, aby si zapamatoval z čeho bude Severus křičet rozkoší. Když Severuse unavil, nechal vyčerpaného mladého kouzelníka v posteli a ještě jednou si oblékl neviditelný plášť.

Následoval lorda Grindelwalda po schodišti, skrytém za sochou hrbaté čarodějnice, alejí mrtvých stromů a na hřbetě hada na ostrov, kde čekal Voldemort. Albus se chvíli díval, jak Grindelwald a Voldemort bojují, ale pak vylezl na hada a přeplul ke břehu. Tam proměnil hada v červa a 'omylem' ho zašlápl.

Albus se zlomyslně a spokojeně zašklebil. Věděl, že Grindelwald a Voldemort jsou stejně silní, tudíž bylo pravděpodobné, že se budou bít dlouho, aniž by došli k výsledku – zvlášť, když oba dva dosáhli nesmrtelnosti. Avšak ani se vší svojí černou magií se bez kouzelného hada, který by je převezl, z ostrova nedostanou. Věčnost strávená ve společnosti toho druhého se Albusovi jevila jako vhodný trest za jejich četné zločiny.

Jelikož lord Grindelwald určil Albuse svým nástupcem, bylo pro něj snadné stát se novým vládcem světa kouzel. Přivedl kouzelnickou Británii zpět ke světlu a všichni poddaní jej za to milovali.

Když však nastal čas k odpočinku, Albus se zamknul s Luciusem, Dracem, Percivalem, Siriusem, Jamesem, Harrym a Severusem v ložnici a dveře očaroval mocnými kouzly, aby je nikdo nerušil. Protože Albus možná mohl být dobrý a čestný vládce, ale také to byl žárlivý kouzelník a nehodlal se s nikým dělit.

**KONEC**


End file.
